Babe I'm Gonna Leave You
by Silver Ribbons
Summary: One turn in your life is all that makes you realize that you should act with your heart. Because if you don’t, you might lose it all. Naley, Brucas, and Baley friendship
1. Dazed and Confused

I don't like writing disclaimers, they bore me. Oh well.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own One Tree Hill. I don't own any scenes I may get from One Tree Hill, like the whole scene in this chapter. I do not own any characters, etc. I don't own anything except characters I may or may not include!

* * *

Author's Note: I hate short chapters. I also hate writer's block. I ALSO hate orange jelly beans. Gross.

I hate a lot of things! But certaintly not any of you~

Anyways, this is my newest story. Mostly Naley/Brucas, with friendships of Brucas.

I'm probably going to include a lot of friendship scenes, they're so cute! So count on at least every character having a little part in my story together

This chapter is kind of like a chapter just to lure you in. I don't like launching headfirst into the story. Didn't you learn in English class that it's the exposition FIRST?

I'm mean today, pardon my rudeness.

Anyways, I find that with stories that do that confuse me sometimes. So I chose to give you a scene you all know very well.

I hope all my reviewers and readers from 'I'm Afraid Of Being Hurt', my other Naley/Brucas story (which, for any of those readers who are reading this, I'm in the middle of Chapter 15. Such a delay, I know, but my brain slows down like this. I need major inspiration for that story because I have serious writers block, but now, I'm settling for writing a whole new story until I can come up with ideas for my other story), will be reading this one too.

I actually have many ideas forming in my head for this story already. Next chapter will be of Lucas and Haley's dream sequences (because come on, it's not OTH without dream sequences, right?). Lucas's dream sequence WILL NOT be Leyton. Blegh. Hate Leyton. It will be Brucas, mainly, with Keith (I LOVE KEITH.) and I'm still struggling on how to make it become Brucas again. I'll work on that.

Anyways, enough with my ramblings for those of you who read this. Here's Chapter One!

* * *

**Chapter 1-** Dazed and Confused

**(Lyric in title is from the song Dazed and Confused by Led Zeppelin)**

Sometimes it takes a car crash.

Sometimes it takes a heart attack.

Sometimes it takes a bad deal with a bad person.

One little mistake is all it takes for you to realize you could lose the one you love in an instant.

One turn in your life is all that makes you realize that you should act with your heart.

Because if you don't, you might lose it all.

Everything was a whole blur to him, dark shades of black and gray and blue smudged together on a canvas that he couldn't quite focus his eyes on.

His whole world was spinning, turning on his side, shaking around all its contents and not caring who got hurt.

He was slipping away from it all, down on his knees, the bumpy road digging into his legs. He didn't care, he couldn't feel anything.

He was about to lose it all when five minutes ago he felt like he had everything. His body was numb and his hands were shaky, rage coursing through his veins and helplessness in his eyes.

He was saying her name over and over, hoping she would wake up so he could just wrap his arms around her and hold her forever.

He didn't know what to do with his hands; he didn't know if he should hold her, or just leave her where she was in fear he would hurt her even more.

He couldn't breathe, he could barely speak, the words choking in his throat and all he could do is keep saying her name in exasperation.

He heard footsteps coming toward him fast from the direction of the café.

"Nathan!" Lucas called, just as panicked as his own brother on the ground. "What happened?!" Lucas said, his voice hoarse and distraught.

"They just hit her, man!" Nathan cried. There was much more of a story behind his words, but he cared more about his wife at the moment launch into story mode.

"I'll call 911!" Lucas said, quickly searching through his coat pockets for his phone.

Nathan looked up, his eyes managing to focus on a single thing besides his wife and Lucas: a single black car crashed into a construction site. That black car was familiar to Nathan. Anger suddenly overcame him, and whether Lucas knew it or not, his brother suddenly had a mission.

"Lucas, stay with her." Nathan said, determination in his voice. His wife-whether she was still breathing or not- was in good hands.

Nathan planned on getting even. This man had taken what was important to him, and he was going to pay.

Oh,**_was_ **he going to pay.

This man had taken away the one thing Nathan last expected to be taken from him.

He wasn't going to lose Haley, not again. He wouldn't be able to deal with it if she was gone.

He couldn't deal with it when she was on tour.

He wouldn't be able to deal with it if she was gone… For good. Permanently.

Lucas didn't seem to notice the anger in his brother's voice as he called 911.

Nathan ran to the black car, his mind still racing but managing to focus onto the concept of revenge. He yanked open the door and pulled out the man inside.

"Son of a bitch!" Nathan growled, throwing Daunte onto the ground. Nathan knew in the back of his mind that hurting this man wouldn't bring Haley back, but the words 'bring Haley back' only fueled his anger.

What if his wife really gone?

What if his **unborn son** was gone?

"What did you do?!" Nathan screamed, drawing back his fist and repeatedly crashing it into Daunte's face.

Even in the dim streetlight Nathan could tell he was doing damage. His knuckles stung in pain but he kept hitting Daunte until a hand clung onto Nathan's wrist, restraining him from hitting the man anymore.

Nathan looked up at his father, looking like a monster. "Nathan!" Dan said, a hint of shock in his voice.

Dan stared at his son's bloody knuckles for a moment, bewildered. Did he create this monster?

Of course he did. His son came to him in need and he turned him down because it wasn't 'a solid investment'.

Nathan fell back onto the cold pavement, moving slightly away from the body as his father checked the man's pulse. Dan looked up at Nathan, who was still breathing heavily, and said two words that made Nathan's body shiver.

"He's dead."

As if Nathan didn't understand, Dan also added, "You killed him, son."

Dan shivered himself, he never thought he'd be telling his son he just murdered someone.

There was something in Dan's voice Nathan couldn't quite pinpoint, something like amazement or remorse or a mixture of the two.

Sirens sounded from a distance, Dan looking over his shoulder in a hurry. "Go on." Dan turned back to Nathan, who was scrambling backwards, his bloody hand on the side of the crashed car.

"Dad!" Nathan said in shock, staring at his father. His mind went blank, his brain struggling to process the situation.

"Haley needs you, Nathan! Your child needs you!" Dan rushed, the sounds of the sirens coming closer.

"Go!" Dan commanded. He was ready to take the blame for what his son did, he was ready of the consequences.

Nathan turned around and ran, back to his wife. The one that needed him right now.

Dan held his breath, drawing back his own fist, but instead of hitting Daunte, he hit the cold, bumpy street. He hit it several times, pain shooting through his body.

The sound of a car pulled up behind Dan, the sirens now as loud as they were going to be. They finally shut off, the flashing blue lights surrounding Dan.

Dan turned around, slowly rising up. He held up his hand, the look of guilt on his face.

He wasn't pretending he had murdered someone, he actually did. Maybe the body lying behind him wasn't the one Dan murdered in cold blood, but it was time for him to atone for his sins.

His conscience had won.

Lucas stared at his best friend's unconscious body as a paramedic rushed to Haley.

"She's been hit by a car, you've gotta help her."

"What's her name?"

Such a simple question was confusing Lucas. In his mind, he knew the answer, but every time he tried to say it, it slipped a little further away.

"Uh…" Lucas stammered. "Uh… Haley." Lucas finally managed to answer.

"How long has she been pregnant?"

"I don't know." Of course he did know, he knew the exact day Haley came to his room and told him she was pregnant.

His brain wasn't allowing him to count the weeks.

"A few… A f-f…" Lucas stammered again, the words not coming out. His body was going into overdrive and his heart was beating faster than normal.

Suddenly everything went dark for Lucas and he fell to the ground beside Haley.

"Passed out. I got him." The other paramedic said, coming to Lucas's side and checking his pulse.

"Hold on!" The man said, putting his ear up to his neck.

"Heart's not beating." The man confirmed.

"I got a full cardiac arrest, requesting backup!"

_Time is running out, now, and I tell you, you gotta feel for Nathan Scott. I mean, sure he has made mistakes, but you get the sense if this is how it ends, he's never gonna forgive himself._

At the hospital, Nathan watched as his wife was wheeled through the hallway. He was a loss at words, his eyes filling with tears that hadn't dropped.

Nathan slid down the receptionist's desk in despair and worry.

This couldn't be happening. Nathan entwined his hands together, his whole body shaking. The tears dropped.

Nathan hadn't cried since he was eight, when Dan had first started torturing him with constant basketball drills.

Nathan didn't even cry when Haley left for tour.

That was because Nathan learned to toughen up and not let anyone get down that wall far enough for him to break.

And now that wall was completely down, and Nathan had no clue what to do.

_And Lucas Scott is being swarmed! I wouldn't doubt it if they didn't carry the kid out and never bring him back!_

The paramedics wheeled his brother by Nathan, bringing him to a separate room at the other end of the hospital.

All that was going through Nathan's mind was that **he **should be on that stretcher. Why did Daunte have to do this? It should be **him**.

Not Haley.

Not the baby.

Not Lucas.

_I have never seen some of these kids this happy, and can you blame them? They've been waiting a long time for this moment._

Brooke rushed up Peyton's stairs, her heart beating fast. She could feel it was almost going to burst out of her chest.

Peyton was on her bed, smiling happily as she listened to the radio. She felt someone walk into the room behind her, and she turned around.

It was Brooke, and Peyton's smile fell. Something was wrong. Brooke has been so mad at her- and now, to find her in her bedroom? This was Tree Hill, tragedy central, and Peyton bore herself for bad news.

"Lucas and Haley are in the hospital." Brooke said, the words finally catching up to her brain in realization that Lucas might die. What would Brooke do without Lucas? Brooke tried to mask that feeling from Peyton. She was good at hiding her feelings by now.

Peyton took a deep breath, her mouth dropping a little.

"It's bad Peyton, it's really bad." Brooke said, her words choking slightly as the lump in her throat grew and tears brimmed the corners of her eyes.

The tears arrived faster for Peyton, who grabbed her jacket and rushed past Brooke, in a hurry to get to the car.

Brooke exhaled sharply once Peyton was out of the room. She clung to the jacket she was wearing, trying to get it off. She was so hot, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic.

Haley was a great friend. She wanted more time with her. She prayed quickly to God that if he gave her a miracle, that Brooke would make the best of it.

And Lucas… He was even more of a friend. They seemed to just became friends, and now Brooke was going to lose him, she wished he had been more with him. She had been lying to Lucas that night when Whitey made the speech.

She didn't think what they did was a mistake.

She thought Whitey was describing them when he had made that speech about Camilla. Had Lucas not felt the love they had?

Had Lucas not realized that their love could have overcame the obstacles?

Yes, maybe it was Brooke's fault. Half the time she was playing games, wanting Lucas to fight for her and knowing the exact thing Brooke wanted at the exact moment.

And Brooke was playing a game that day Whitey made the speech when awarded with that award.

Brooke couldn't remember why exactly she had told Lucas she didn't believe Whitey was describing them.

Was it because she wanted to make sure he wanted this as much as she did?

Or was it because she saw the look on Peyton's face- the look of disappointment and crushed hopes when she saw Lucas with Brooke?

Brooke suddenly realized Peyton was already downstairs and quickly followed her out of the house.

Brooke also realized she wanted Lucas back, fully and completely.

She just didn't know how to do it.

_And there, in the center of it all, is Whitey Durham, standing alone, taking it all in. _

_Ladies and gentlemen, the Tree Hill Ravens are champions at last._

**_And there's not a dry eye in the house._**


	2. I've Seen This Movie Once Before

I want to thank you all for the five reviews! That made me very, very happy.

This chapter is the two's (Lucas and Haley) dream. Haley's is kind of pointless, but oh well. :P

Ah, I don't have much to say, so here's Chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2- **I've Seen This Movie Once Before

**(Lyric in title is from the song Done Stealin' by Carolina Liar.)**

**LUCAS**

Lucas stirred awake, lying on his back in the middle of the intersection near his mother's café.

Realizing he was lying in the middle of the intersection was pretty damn stupid, Lucas scrambled to his feet.

Lucas looks around, recognizing the place he was in. Tree Hill.

The town was dead. All the lights were off- even the streetlights- and the only light was coming from the crescent moon above. That was unusual.

What was even more unusual was that there were no cars anywhere, none parked on the side of the street and none making their way to get home. There was no one.

Lucas made his way to the sidewalk, confused for a moment. He saw the first sign of life: a man walking away, towards the opposite sidewalk at the end of the street.

"Wait!" Lucas called, his voice echoing down the street like it would in a cave. Lucas started running after the man, whose pace did not slow down or speed up.

"Wait!" Lucas called again, hoping the man would turn around. Finally Lucas caught up to him. Lucas put a hand on the stranger's shoulder, making him turn around.

Lucas's eyes immediately focused to the man's chest. There was a hole in the man's jacket with blood dripping from it. The man laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, I never have company." The hole in the man's chest suddenly disappeared. The man laughed again, except now at Lucas's expression.

"Keith?" Lucas said, looking up at his uncle's face. His eyes were happy, just like they always were, but hidden behind the happiness was something blank.

Lucas figured that was the look of death. Shivers shot up and down his spine.

"Am I dead?" Lucas hesitated, and Keith smiled. "No, Lucas. You're in between life and death." Keith explained.

"And this is what 'in between life and death' looks like?" Lucas said, waving around him at the empty street.

Keith smiled, and turned and continued walking.

Right before Lucas's eyes, his surroundings morphed into the hospital.

"So I'm dreaming about this, right?" Lucas said as Keith stopped and turned to Lucas in the empty hallway.

"Lucas, you're in a coma right now. Your life is hanging in the balance, you're not dreaming." Keith said seriously. Keith never was serious. Lucas's face fell as a stretcher sped by with doctors and nurses hovering over it.

They rushed by Keith and Lucas, obviously not seeing them, and Lucas got a glimpse of the boy on the stretcher- blond, about 17.

It was him.

"W-What?" Lucas stammered. Keith looked at Lucas, frowning.

"I didn't take the pills." Lucas remembered as Keith nodded disapprovingly. He suddenly went over what happened. Images of Nathan, Peyton, Haley, Brooke, Dan, and Whitey flashed in his mind.

"Should have taken those pills, Lucas."

"What about Haley?" Lucas said, and Keith shook his head. "That's not important right now, Luke. Right now this is about you. Haley's future is uncertain."

Keith continued walking, and Lucas saw his brother on the floor, crying.

"This isn't fair." Lucas grumbled, and Keith turned around to face Lucas. He was just a few feet away from Nathan, who was still shaking.

"What isn't fair?" Keith asked, hands in his pockets. The hole in Keith's chest slowly started appearing again.

"Being a good guy isn't fair, Keith. Nathan's a good guy," Lucas said, gesturing to his distraught brother. "You were a good guy." Lucas said, looking at the gunshot. Keith looked down, noticing it too.

"Damn thing has a mind of its own." Keith said, staring at it for a couple of seconds before it closed up and disappeared again.

"Maybe there's no point in being a good guy." Lucas muttered, and Keith sighed, walking away.

The surroundings quickly changed.

Picnic tables grew out of the ground, except instead of it being wooden, they were now plastic and blue.

The walls of the hospital fell, expanding to a much wider landscape. Walls slowly came up to in front of Lucas, the words NATHAN SCOTT FIELD HOUSE sketched where Whitey's name used to be.

"What…?" Lucas asked, staring at the silver etched words in front of him.

"It's 2025, Luke." Keith said, handing Lucas a newspaper. Lucas chose to ignore the fact that Keith managed to get that out of thin air.

"It's been 20 years?" Lucas mumbled, looking at the newspaper. There was a man, tall, with dark hair. He had a fake smile plastered on his face, aged laugh lines around the corner of his mouth.

"Dan's still alive?" Lucas said, surprised.

"Oh wait, I should have known even with a terminal illness Dan will never die." Lucas muttered, staring at the picture.

"That's not Dan." Keith said, pointing to the caption under the picture.

"Nathan Scott rules Tree Hill all by himself." Lucas said, looking up at Keith. "Why are you showing me this? I thought you don't know the future." Lucas said, handing the newspaper back to Keith.

"Did you notice the 'all by himself' part, Lucas?" Keith asked, and Lucas shook his head. "I don't know the future. I do know the consequences of the choices you pick, Lucas. I don't have enough power to see your future, but I do know in this world, you would never have joined the basketball team."

"And Nathan never met Haley." Lucas frowned, looking at the kids walk across campus.

"And what does that mean, 'rules' Tree Hill?" Lucas asked, looking at Keith.

"He turned into a Dan clone, Lucas. He was power hungry, he became so powerful he beat out Dan. And he's been making people pretty miserable since."

"I don't believe it." Lucas said, refusing to think Nathan would turn out like that. "Do you, really?" Keith asked, looking at Lucas. "Do you really think Nathan would have changed if no one believed he could?"

Lucas didn't say anything. "Exactly. Let's go." Keith said, walking away.

The school shrunk into the ground, and up came a city, apartments squeezed together with drug addicts dealing on the sidewalk like it was no big deal. Lucas didn't recognize the town, but he was glad to realize it wasn't Tree Hill.

"Who lives here?" Lucas asked, looking at the apartment.

A scream rang from inside the house. Even being as close to the house as Keith and Lucas were, the scream was still faint and the neighbors probably couldn't hear, especially over the blaring music.

Lucas took off running into the apartment, alerted.

Keith walked behind Lucas calmly and entered the apartment.

There was a girl in the corner of the main room, huddled with a frightened look on her face. Her arms were slung over her head, trying to hide from the man in front of her. Lucas couldn't tell who it was.

She was no older than 21, dressed in black sweatpants and an old looking Pink Floyd t-shirt.

There was a man hovering over her. He was tall, looking about 26, and was even taller than Lucas was. He had jet black hair, broad shoulders, but was very pale. The veins in his arms were popping out, signaling he was very angry.

There were lamps knocked over and paintings. Lucas realized that this man was an abuser. And the person the man was abusing was probably someone important to Lucas.

Instead of asking Keith who the girl was, Lucas simply walked right past the man and knelt down by the girl.

"Hello?" Lucas asked, and Keith scoffed. "What?!" Lucas snapped, looking up at his uncle. "They can't hear you, Luke."

"Who's kid is it?" The man bellowed, and the woman slowly looked up at him.

It was Peyton. Her hair wasn't the same as it used to be. It was long, at least down until her back. Her curls were gone, probably weighted out by the length of her hair, and her hair looked like the man ripped chunks out of it. Lucas looked up at the man in anger.

"It's your kid." Peyton mumbled, trying to muster up the strength to talk to the man in front of her.

"Who is that?" Lucas hissed to Keith, who shrugged, amused. Of course Keith knew who the man was.

"Mommy?" A little girl, about the age of 4, walked into the room. She had blonde, curly locks. She looked nothing like the person Peyton said was her father. Lucas looked carefully at the girl. He expected green eyes- but instead, they were electrifyingly blue. She was hugging an aged purple monkey for dear life, looking up at the man in front of her mother, afraid.

"The only thing Brooke ever gave to her best friend's daughter." Keith filled Lucas in about the monkey, and Lucas looked at Keith. "You can tell me about a stuffed animal but you can't tell me who this guy is?!" Lucas asked, and Keith held a finger up to his lips and shushed Lucas.

Peyton's eyes softened at the sight of her daughter. "Honey, go back in your room." Peyton said, trying to make her voice sound brave. The girl looked up at the man, but obeyed, dragging her feet back to her room.

The man looked back down at Peyton, his eyes still cold and hard.

"Who's child is it?" He repeated again.

"Yours!" Peyton said again, and the man suddenly kicked Peyton. She clutched her stomach in pain, and Lucas stood up.

"Again, who's child is it?" The man growled.

"Lucas Scott's." Peyton murmured after a pause.

"What?" Lucas and the man said at the same time. The man drew back his foot and repeatedly kicked Peyton in the stomach, who gasped in pain.

"Stop this!" Lucas yelled, closing his eyes. "Keith, I swear to you, stop it **now**."

There was a silence. Peyton's gasping stopped, the music outside silenced.

Lucas opened one eye, and he was back in the middle of the street. Keith was standing in front of Lucas, waiting.

He was also preoccupied with pulling out his intestines through the wound in which he was shot.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lucas said, and Keith's head snapped up, realizing Lucas opened his eyes. Keith shrugged, stuffing his intestines back into the hole. He pushed on both sides of the wound, closing it.

"Sorry." Keith laughed. "I get bored."

"So you play with your stomach?" Lucas snapped.

"Yup." Keith said casually, walking off.

"How can you be so calm about it?" Lucas whispered. Keith stopped; half turned, and looked at Lucas.

"That's life." Keith reasoned. "What? 'That's life'?" Lucas mocked. "Life is when perfectly nice and decent guys get murdered by just trying to help a kid get through a rough spot?"

Keith shrugged. "Let's go, Lucas."

"Tell me what happened with Peyton and her child." Lucas said, and Keith nodded.

"You got her pregnant one day." Keith shrugged simply. "Now, you were being less than a good guy, Lucas. You left her. You left her alone, without any friends, with a daughter. No one believed in her, Lucas. She ended up there."

Lucas was about to protest, but Keith continued walking.

"Can you show me something good this time?" Lucas asked, and Keith sighed, stopping again.

"If you ask these many questions, you may never wake up." Keith said, and Lucas raised his eyebrows, as if urging Keith to answer his question.

Keith groaned. "Fine, fine." He said, and continued walking. He mumbled something incoherent about how Lucas didn't understand the purpose.

"Do you want to see yourself if you chose Brooke instead of Peyton or Peyton instead of Brooke?" Keith asked, and Lucas laughed. "What do you mean, Brooke? We're just friends."

Keith sighed. "Just pick, Lucas."

"Fine, Brooke." Lucas shrugged, a bit curious, and Keith smiled slightly, and the surroundings changed to Lucas's room. Lucas was sitting on a chair, his laptop on his bed, and Peyton was sitting on the bed beside him, smiling.

Brooke suddenly opened the door, and Lucas looked up. "Hey. We were just…" Lucas stammered.

Brooke, hand on her hip, looked at Peyton.

"I'd like to talk to my boyfriend." Brooke said, and when Peyton didn't move, she added, "Alone."

Peyton shot Lucas a look, got off the bed, and walked to the door. "Nice job not hitting on him." She said, a slight smirk on her face.

Peyton smiled, turning back to Lucas. "Luke, I'll get those CDs later." She said, smiling wider. "Thanks for the sex!"

Brooke glared at Peyton, who left. Lucas stood up, holding up his hand. "She's joking."

Brooke didn't say anything.

"I was trying to call you." Lucas said, and Brooke laughed. "You mean when you weren't hanging out with Peyton?"

Lucas sighed. "Come on, Brooke, you never called me back."

Lucas looked at Keith. "Why are you showing me this?"

"You told me to show you choosing Brooke over Peyton. This was the crossroads in your relationship, Lucas." Keith said, motioning back to the scene in front of them.

"Now you know how _I_ feel!" Brooke said. "Look, I know it's been difficult for you lately, loosing Keith and your heart condition and giving up basketball." Brook hesitated, looking down. She looked back up at Lucas.

"I feel that I've been keeping you close to me to try to protect you from those things, like I'm hanging onto the two of us for you, but not for me." Brooke said, and Lucas sat down.

"I'm sorry I kissed Peyton. I should have told you." Lucas said desperately.

"It's not about that, Luke! It's not. I mean, I thought that it was, but it's not about _her_. It's about _me_." Brooke said, sitting on the bed in front of Lucas.

"I love you, Lucas." Brooke said, and Lucas smiled. "And I probably always will. But we go days without having a meaningful conversation, and I used to miss you **so much** when that happened. But it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it, I stopped missing you."

"It shouldn't be like this, Lucas." Brooke said, shaking her head.

Lucas looked up at Brooke. "Brooke…"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." Brooke said, frowning slightly. Brooke leaned in, kissing Lucas on his forehead.

"Brooke." Lucas said, grabbing her arm. Keith nudged Lucas. "This is the good part." He said. Lucas didn't remember this part.

"What?" Brooke said, still frowning. "What do I have to say to make you stay?" Lucas said, and Brooke looked down. "There's nothing left to say, Lucas." She whispered, standing up, but Lucas pulled her back down.

"You told me at the wedding that you wanted me to show how I feel about you, but that's hard for me, alright? I've gone through life not knowing how to feel. But those words I said to you the day of the thunderstorm- I still stand by them."

Brooke's eyes softened a bit.

"If you chose to end it right here, right now, then fine. I will fight every step of the way to show you that we can work, Brooke. But even if that doesn't work out, I want you to know that as I grow older, as we continue to change, grow apart, maybe, I just want you to know I'll always be in love with you. You were my first… Everything. You have a place in my heart that no one will ever have. And you're wrong, Brooke. I miss you every second of every day. I can never sleep because I wonder where you are- what you're doing, if you're thinking about me, if you're laying awake missing me like I do you. And when I do sleep, you're the only one that's in my dreams. You're the only one, Brooke. You'll always be the only one that I want."

Brooke smiled slightly, still a bit unsettled.

"I love you more than anything." Lucas whispered, his final attempt. Brooke smiled, just a little more, leaning in and kissing Lucas.

"What kind of dreams do you have?" Brooke whispered, and Lucas thought.

"I can show you." He said, now smiling himself. "Come here." Brooke said, rolling her eyes, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's all I had to say?" Lucas said, slightly annoyed that he hadn't thought of that. Keith nodded slightly. "It's never too late to change that, Lucas." Keith said, walking out of the house. Lucas ran after him.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas said, catching up with Keith. "When Brooke came to your room that night, she wanted to see how you were doing. She wasn't intending on breaking up with you."

"W-what?"

"She saw you with Peyton, it broke her heart. So she lied to you. She told you that she didn't miss you anymore, but that was a lie. When you were out looking at colleges with your mother, she missed you. She just saw how Peyton looked at you, how you looked at her. And you know Brooke, she jumps to conclusions easily. But in her heart, she still wanted you. All you had to say was 'I love you'." Keith explained, and Lucas stood there, stunned.

"Like I said, it's never to late to change that." Keith said, then tapped Lucas's chest where his heart was.

"What does your heart want, Lucas?"

There was a buzzing of electricity, and everything went black. Lucas opened his eyes, looking up at the bleak hospital ceiling.

There was someone holding onto his hand. Lucas looked over, and Brooke was there, holding onto his hand, her head resting on the bed. She was asleep. Peyton was in the corner, a blanket wrapped around her, asleep.

"Brooke." Lucas whispered, nudging Brooke slightly. She woke up, and suddenly pulled her hand away, shocked. "I should wake up Peyton." Brooke said uncomfortably, standing up.

"Peyton." Brooke said, shaking Peyton slightly. "Your… Boyfriend," Brooke said, sounding hurt about saying that. "Is awake."

Peyton opened her eyes, looking at Lucas. Brooke walked out of the room, and Peyton jumped up.

"Lucas!" Peyton said, running over to him and hugging him.

"Peyton." Lucas whispered, pulling away. "I don't think that kiss was a very good idea." Lucas whispered, and Peyton stared at him. "What?" She said, running a hand through her hair. "I should get the doctor." Peyton mumbled, ignoring what Lucas said. She turned, but Lucas grabbed her arm.

"I don't think **we're **a very good idea."

Peyton pulled her arm out of Lucas's grasp. "I'm going to go see Haley. Talk to me when you're thinking straight, alright?"

**HALEY**

Haley opened her eyes, confused. She was in a meadow, green grass stretching as far as Haley could see. There were flowers everywhere, all different colors. It was beautiful, and the sun was shining brightly down.

"Haley." A man said behind her, and she turned around. There Keith was standing. "Keith!" Haley said happily, pulling him into a hug.

"What are you doing here? Where are we?" Haley said, and Keith frowned. "Haley, do you know what happened?"

Haley shook her head. "What do you mean, what happened?" She asked. Keith ignored her, and pulled a small, compact mirror out of his pocket.

"Why do you carry that around?" Haley asked, laughing slightly.

"Look at yourself." Keith said, handing her the mirror. She opened it, looking at herself.

She stared back at the reflection in horror. Her face had cuts all over it, her eye was swollen. "What happened?" She whispered.

"You don't remember?" Keith asked, and Haley looked up at him. He was frowning. "Oh, this is bad." He whispered to himself.

"What's bad?" Haley said. "What's the last thing you remember, Haley?" Keith asked, and Haley shrugged.

"I was at Karen's." Haley said, and Keith smiled, relieved.

"I was sitting at the table with Karen and Lucas and Karen just gave Lucas a book that we found." Haley said, and Keith's smile dropped.

"Oh, man." Keith whispered, rubbing his forehead. "This is not good." Keith said, pacing. Haley stared at him. "What?!"

"You lost your memory." Keith said, and Haley laughed. "Right, Keith. I can't wait to tell you this dream when I wake up." Haley said, and Keith shook his head.

"I gotta fix this." Keith mumbled, walking away. Haley ran after him. "Fix what?"

"Your memory!" Keith said, walking over to a tree. There was a little pond near it. "Put your head in the water." Keith said, and Haley laughed.

"It's your memories, Haley. If you don't put your head in there in say, two minutes, you'll wake up married and pregnant and not knowing how that happened." Keith said, motioning to the water, which was shimmering, unlike normal water would.

Haley hesitated, then walked over to the pond. "Say hi to Lucas for me." Keith said, and Haley dunked her head in. Her eyes wouldn't shut, but the water didn't sting her eyes.

Memories flashed before Haley's eyes.

And just like that, everything went black.

"Haley?" A voice said, noticing Haley's eyes slowly opened. "Nathan?" Haley mumbled. "No, it's Peyton." Peyton responded.

"Peyton." Haley smiled. "I just had the weirdest dream." She murmured, looking at Peyton. She looked around. "Where am I?" She asked, and frowned before Peyton could answer.

"So Keith was right." Haley mumbled.

"Keith?" Peyton asked, and Haley nodded. "He said I got in a car accident." She said, feeling weak.

"I'll go get Nathan." Peyton said, rushing out of the room.

Haley watched Peyton go. She tried to make sure all her memories were still there, and surely, they were.

"Thanks, Keith." Haley smiled slightly, looking up towards the ceiling.


End file.
